


Incursion

by RiethTheLost



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: The town is burning, the heroes are scattered,The wolves are at the door.





	Incursion

The leper stood, facing down a group of Vvulf's followers. They surrounded him, jeering, and coordinated an attack. He stood with his back to the wall, against the blacksmith's shop. There was nowhere left to run, not that he would. They would join his dance, and he would die defending this place. He raised his blade, and grinned behind his mask.

Near the square, Reynauld, Dismas, and their party fought through the brigands. Party after party fell, but there seemed to be no end to the hordes. They saw him then, the leader, standing on an overturned cart. He dragged a barrel of bombs behind him, throwing them into the fleeing townspeople. The heroes charged, intent on ending the battle by decapitating the snake.

The Abomination ripped a man in half, rushing out of the abbey and down into the streets. He turned down a side path, seeing Reynauld's group as they fought their way through the debris to the leader. Only three of them though, where had the Houndmaster gone? He charged down another brigand, throwing him into a wall with a sickening crunch. Soon, he found the blacksmiths, and saw the brigands surrounding it. In the middle of the ring, the Leper stood, in the middle of fighting overwhelming odds. The man didn't like the leper, and the beast liked him even less. But he was one of the heir's allies. The Abomination leaped into the mass, throwing brigands aside and smashing one through the blacksmith's door. He turned to the leper, and reverted enough to speak.

"Reynauld and the others are fighting their way to the square, the brigand's leader is there. Go, I'll keep this lot busy!" With that, he grabbed one of the attackers, throwing him into another. He cleared a path through the circle, and continued fighting. The leper, even though he didn't trust the beast, nodded and ran for the square. The Abomination faced down the odds the leper had, and laughed dryly. "Right then. Time to let the beast run wild." 

The beast continued to fight, as brigands struck at him, fired at him, and scored numerous hits. His body remained strong, as it always had. There was nothing to do against the sheer numbers, however, and soon the stress of his transformation was mounting. He slammed into a group, and roared, stomping a skull into dust. He found his voice, even with the beast fully in control.

**"This is my home now, even if its people do not trust me. This. Is. My. HOME! TAKE IT FROM ME IF YOU CAN!"**

A brigand climbed a pile of rubble, then launched at him, sinking knives into his back, and the beast roared. His attacker held on, raising one knife again for a stab aimed at the back of his head. Before it landed, the man simply fell backwards, gasping and choking as a green mist flooded his mouth. The beast turned, and saw a face he'd expected to have fled by now. 

The Antiquarian dodged under a dagger strike, lunging forwards and shoving her own blade in between the ribs of the man who'd struck at her. A second later, a bolt flew through the air, and landed in a brigand's eye. From the roof of the blacksmiths, the Arbalest called down.

"Looks like you could use some help! Lets drive these bastards back."

"Ah, now this is an end worth _singing_ about." The Jester called as he landed on a man's shoulders, stabbed him in the chest, then rolled to his feet as the man fell. The abomination snorted, shaking its head. The four of them stood, facing into the remaining brigands, as the battle raged.

The jester watched the brigands as they stormed the town. "They think us rats, cornered by their cats."

"Well, let us show them how a cornered rat fights." The antiquarian grinned. "Let us die standing on our own two feet."

The Abomination reverted to his human form, and grabbed the chain that wrapped around him. "Absolutely. The rats shall face down whatever odds they throw at us!"

"I don't know about rats and cats, but I don't plan on dying here either way." The Arbalest reloaded her crossbow, re-positioning on the roof to be able to see the square. "Looks like the main party is fighting their leader now. Reynauld, Dismas, Junia and Baldwin."

The abomination grinned. "Then we have bought all the time we need to fighting defensively. Let's make some hell." He charged into the fray, swinging his chain like a whip.


End file.
